Wolfurio
'''Wolfurio' (Japanese version ) is a spartan-like Bakugan in Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge and the Guardian Bakugan of Rafe. He bears a resemblance to Mega Nemus, Aranaut and Siege. His BakuNano is Lanzato. His Mechtogan is Swift Sweep and his Mobile Assault is Cannonfury. Information Description Knight-like, strong and stalwart, Wolfurio battles with a fury, catching many foes off guard. The metal armor which encases his body protects him without restricting his movements. Wolfurio is able to cure any battle damage to himself and increase his attack abilities. Anime Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge Wolfurio made his first anime appearance in the episode A Royale Pain, fighting alongside Rafe, Boulderon, and Paige against Mechtogan Silent Strike and some other Brawlers. He referred to Taylean by name before introductions were made, implying that since they are both Neathian Bakugan, they knew each other. In Mind Search, he battled in the Capture the Flag challenge alongside Boulderon, Trister and Taylean. He defeats a few Chaos Bakugan before facing Horridian and Bolcanon. When he is taken down, Boulderon tries to help him, but is unsuccessful. They are then both saved by Trister and all three go in the sewers to avoid battle. Later, in the battle against Braxion, Wolfurio distracts Braxion and sacrifices himself in order for Boulderon to obtain the flag and win the battle. In Triple Threat, he and Boulderon defeated a handful of unknown brawlers using Chaos Bakugan. In Interspace Under Siege, Wolfurio with Trister, Taylean, Boulderon, and Infinity Helios defeated many Chaos Bakugan. In A Hero Returns, he was defeated by Zenthon and was later shown with Trister, Taylean, and Boulderon in ball form. In Gundalia Under Fire, he appeared in ball form and later fought Mag Mel's Chaos Bakugan. He was defeated by Razenoid along with Taylean, Boulderon, and Infinity Trister. In Unlocking the Gate, Dan and Drago gave Wolfurio and the others a piece of their power which enable them to call their Mechtogan. In True Colours, he was fighting some Chaos Bakugan and fought against Deezall and Rockfist alongside Swift Sweep, Boulderon, and Vexfist and won. He also used his BakuNano Lanzato. In Behind the Mask, he fought Chaos Bakugan using his BakuNano Lanzato along with Boulderon, Taylean, and the former teams Anubias and Sellon, to protect Dan and Drago while they linked up with Mag Mel. In Interspace Armageddon, he battled Chaos Bakugan while they were evacuating Interspace. In Dark Moon, Wolfurio assists in defending Earth from the invading Razen Titan clones. In The Final Takedown, Wolfurio uses Cannonfury to defeat a Razen Titan clone, and continues to battle against the remaining Titans. ; Ability Cards * Lance Giess (Japanese version: Land Knights) * Terra Seal (Japanese Version: Delight Packing) * Metal Lords (Japanese version: Metal Knights) Physical Game Wolfurio was released in Wave 2 of Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge. The Haos version has 830 Gs, the Aquos version has 910 or 790 Gs, and the Pyrus version has 810 Gs. Trivia *Wolfurio is the first Bakugan for the Brawlers to use his BakuNano, Lanzato. *Wolfurio's shoulders and body shape somewhat resemble that of Aranaut or Krakix. *Wolfurio bears a resemblance to an Ancient Roman soldier. *Wolfurio resembles RX-0 Unicorn Gundam from Gundam UC. de:Wolfurio Category:Bakugan Category:Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge Category:Season 4 Bakugan Category:BakuNano compatible Bakugan Category:Guardian Bakugan Category:Battle Brawlers Category:Neathian Bakugan Category:Castle Knights Category:Characters